


My Life with You

by Kaishiru



Series: SuzaLulu Drabble Collection [1]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Ficlet, Love, M/M, Past Character Death, Post-Canon, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaishiru/pseuds/Kaishiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lelouch reminisces about his life and his relationship with those he loved the most. Does he have any regrets?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Life with You

Every morning I wake up next to him. He kisses me tenderly and greets me lovingly as he does every single morning. His voice was filled with so much love, it had made me smile. We cuddle with each other for who knows how long before he finally has to go to work as well as take care of Nunnally. Something I've entrusted for him to do. He's the only person I can trust to be near and protect my little sister. I love him and he loves me. It was only until now I realized how meaningful he's made my life even if our first meeting was disastrous. My love....he has no idea how much he means to me. How much I cherish him...

Kururugi Suzaku.

From the moment we became friends, I knew our lives would be intertwined with one another. How much he would influence me to become an even better parson towards people even though I usually distance myself from them. That was okay since I have this wonderful Japanese man in my life. I can never call him an Eleven like everyone else does... He finds it offensive because him and his entire race has been reduced to a mere number. I find it offensive when people try to correct me when I defend him. I sometimes curse the fact that my country has invaded Japan because of this one word.

However, I never backed down from defending the one I love so much. Nunnally too. She has such a wonderful heart and doesn't discriminate at all. Even though Suzaku and I didn't like each other at first, he did love Nunnally so at least it wasn't a total loss. My sister is so lovable. I'm glad she helped us build our relationship. Everything I had done until this point was for them. I wanted them to have a wonderful world they can live in without any burdens or worries. Even if I had to betray some people along the way.

It was wrong but I had no regrets. I still managed to keep the one I love and my sister in my life. Our relationship did falter a little but in the end, Nunnally still loved me. And to my surprise, Suzaku still loved me as well. They both should have resented me but when the time my life had come to an end, they were distraught... I was happy they still cared for me. It meant a lot that they still felt the same way after everything that had happened.

I had achieved what I wanted for them. It was a shame that I couldn't be there with them. Help Suzaku care for Nunnally and hopefully marry him. I would have liked that. But we all cant get whatever we want, right? That's a part of life. One can't have things handed to them. Sometimes no one can get what they want despite working hard for it. It's just how life works. No one can argue against that. Not even me. I accept what has happened when I decided to correct all the wrong during my father's reign as Emperor. Basically becoming a terrorist. It was all for the sake for the people I love the most. Well, that and to finally unveil what happened to my mother. I knew father didn't love Nunnally and I but for her to somewhat feel the same way really stung. Well, at least I found out what really happened to her. That was important.

I don't regret finding out and I definitely don't regret the power of Geass I had received from C.C. either. I don't regret the things I've done to achieve a better tomorrow for everyone. Not just Suzaku and Nunnally even if they were the heart of the reasoning behind my actions. Everything I did was for the ones I loved. I wanted them to be happy. I don't know if they will be since I did die for them. I can only watch over them from wherever I am to make sure they will be.

Even though I'm dead, I will make sure they will live their life full of happiness...

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author's Note:** I wrote this a year ago and forgot about it until I browsed through my drabble folder today. I had no idea where I was going with this even after I read over it again and it took me a while to figure out that I wrote this in Lelouch's POV. I just went as I go when I wrote this. I don't normally write in first person so it's difficult to do. This was mostly just Lelouch reminiscing on the events during his life but it's still SuzaLulu because he talks about how much he loved him. (Sorry for the inaccuracies. I'm still in process of remembering everything that happened in Code Geass. Consider this a bit of a divergence from canon...)
> 
> Hope this is enjoyable. uvu


End file.
